icejin girl
by princesse iceis
Summary: she is a young icejin girl that works for frieza. which he treats her alot better than everyone elts but after she pisses him off realy badly well that all change? just did an update sorry it took so long
1. Chapter 1

Icejin girl

**The room was dark small and very cold. To the left there was a small twin bed that had a cute pink bed spread on it with little glittery dots all over it. Right next to the bed there was a nightstand where there where about five stacked text books, a small digital alarm clock and a lamp that had little jewels glued to it. To the right there was a dresser that had a mirror behind it. The dresser would be cluttered with a mixture of magazines picture frames of icejin teenagers and a series of other aliens there would also be lots of cloths in the dresser some poking out of the closed drawers as if they where stuffed in. between the bed and the dresser there was not much room to walk there was a door on both sides. One at the front of the room where you entered. The other at the back of the room where there would be a small bathroom. Both doors where automatic where they opened when you stood in front of them. A lot like the doors in friezas spaceship.**

**In the bathroom there was not much ether. There was a small shower to the right and to the left a toilet and a sink that was right in front of you the minute you walked in. even though these two rooms where small and the walls where plane white that didn't stop the young teenage alien girl from making them both as amazingly cool as possible in the bedroom the walls where covered with pictures of her friends and varies alien bands.**

**In the bathroom the walls where decorated with a couple of posters. On the bathroom mirror that was over the sink, there would be a couple more pictures taped to the mirror of friends and family. There was a small fluffy pink rug right in front of the sink and a matching pink fluffy toilet seat cover and a pink shower Curtin.**

**Most other rooms in the castle didn't look like this especially any this close to friezas room in fact there where no residents in rooms this close to friezas room most other people that worked in friezas castle lived at the other side of it or didn't stay there at all. But this room was right across the hall from the tyrants. And surprisingly the girl has never seen or met him ones in her entire life. She was extremely afraid of him but he never bothered her and she never got on his nerves by making to much noise with loud music in fact it was only recently that he found out that there was a servant staying only right across the hall from him. He was a little upset about it and was going to make her move especially when he found that she was only 19 and a college student going to the University Of Frieza on planet ice which wasn't far **

**From the castle itself. But when he found out that she had been there for over a year already he figured that if she hadn't bothered him yet with noise or loud music that she probably wasn't going to. So he tolerated her. Most of it had to do with the fact that he found out that she was his own kind.**

**Those rooms close to that of his where put there for his elites to be close to him if he needed them for something but they where all loud and where always drinking and keeping him up so he made every one move and none of them where to be with in twenty rooms of his.**

"**BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP"**

**The alarm clock rang loudly awaking the sleeping girl. "Ok im up! Shut up already!" A white arm slip out from under the cover and started hitting the clock Intel it hit the off button. The girl would mown a little in protest of having to get out of bed at 6am after being up tell 2 in the morning studying for a big test that day. As the girl pulled the covers off of her she would appear to have light brown hair that was long. Its length went past her tail. She had solid white skin like frieza in his forth form expect her armor plates where brown instead of purple. Her tail was the same length as his and her feet where the same and so where the lines on her face. She was wearing a long blue tee shirt and pink underwear. She sat up and yawned tiredly she sat on the side of the bed for a few seconds trying to wake up. She would wipe her eyes sleepily and sigh as she slowly stood up and would walk into the bathroom taking her clothes of slipping into a hot shower to wake up a little more.**

**She would step out of the shower and grab a towel walking back into her room slipping off the towel and pulling her drawer open getting clothes out unfortunately since she worked here even if it was only in mornings and at night as a cook she had to wear a soldier uniform showing that she worked for lord frieza. She hated this a lot cause she would look stupid wearing this to school so at 8:00am when she got off work she would have to run back to her room and change into casual clothes to go to school in. And had to be out of the castle and into her first class by 8:30am.**

**She left her room in her blue uniform and raced down stairs to the kitchen where friezas daily meals where prepared and that of all 2000 soldiers. Ones in the kitchen she walked over to a teenage sayin girl named twiggy her friend. **

"**Iceis how are you this morning it seems today is not looking so good. Master Frieza is in a very bad mood when I went to his room to bring him his morning coffee he told me to enter. So I did and when I walked in……..I swear the look on his face said I want to kill you. I sat the tray of coffee down on his table bowed in left I was to afraid to even glance back at him. You are so lucky you get to leave this place for about 7 hours a day to go to college."**

"**I wish I felt lucky Twiggy I have finals today and if I don't pass then I am done for and all my work this year well be for nothing and I well have to move back to planet ice with my parents and get a job there that actually pays well unlike this hellhole" they would keep talking and insulting there job and talking very badly about frieza for about the next ten minutes.**

**As they where talking they would be standing over a stove cooking scrabbled eggs in giant amounts. They where so in grossed in there conversation that they didn't realized that every one was silent and shaking. Iceis turned to take a pot of eggs to the servant and almost dropped them when she realized that lord frieza was standing right behind her looking pissed as ever. His arms would be crossed and his brow was raised. He had been standing there the hole time **

"**Sir……sir ...is something…wrong……..." **

**Iceis was shaking so badly and was in total shock twiggy and her had been dising on there job and how bad it paid and him himself for the last ten minutes and they didn't even know how much he had heard.**

"**So it seems that my little servants don't like there job! Or me! Am I correct?"**

"**No…NO SIR" iceis would still be shaking extremely badly as she spoke.**

"**ohh I see and that is why you spent the last ten minutes talking about how badly you HATE IT HERE?!" friezas fist would clinch **_"how dare her talk badly about her pay or me. I treat that icejin chick like a goddess I let her stay right across the hall from me so she can have piece and quiet and I have never ones bothered her not to mention the fact that I even let her live here when she is only working part time hell I even pay her more than people who work full time"_** frieza was so mad he could barley talk.**

"**Frieza ….."Twiggy spoke softly. "I don't think Iceis meant that she is under a lot of stress with finals and all.**

**Frieza looked over at twiggy and shot a death glare at her that instantly told her that she should shut up "did I speak to you monkey"**

"**No sir"**

"**Then why are you speaking"**

"**Please forgive me sir" twiggy would bow**

**Frieza would then turn back to iceis which was starting to tear up a little from fear and the fact that she felt a little bad that frieza heard that but more fear than anything of what he would do to her. Frieza anger expression would turn into a hurt look "that hurts iceis after all I have done for you. You may not realize it but you get paid more than the people that work full time. You get weekends off and I let you live her only working part time" frieza took a step forward and narrowed his eyes "how dare you complain girl"**

"**I….I…"**

"**SPEAK"**

"**I didn't mean it sir please forgive me"**

**Frieza crossed his arms across his chest "after you get back from school I want to see you in my office" frieza would then turn to leave when he dead stopped and turned around. "Who made that coffee?" **

"**Me sir…….." a young alien man spoke up.**

**Frieza would stick out his hand and fire a ki blast ending the mans life. "It was not hot enough you fool" frieza turned to leave shooting a glare at iceis as he turned and left. "Someone bring me more"**

**Ones frieza had left the room and the door was shut every one was staring at iceis "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT" Tears would still be in the young icejins eyes. Everybody would go back to work not wanting to piss someone of friezas race off. Iceis would then turn back to her best friend.**

"**Man I feel bad I didn't know he was looking out for me at all in fact that was the first time I have ever spoken to him. And what was that he meant by I make more that people that work full time in this kitchen I only make 1,500 a month"**

**Twiggs eyes grew big and she just stared in complete shock then frowned and turned around to go back to work making eggs for soldiers.**

**Iceis looked confused. "What did I say something"**

"**I WORK HERE FULL TIME NEVER GET WEEKENDS OFF AND I ONLY MAKE 500 A MONTH FRIEZA WAS RIGHT YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK MISSY!!"**

**Iceis would look a little sad "I am sorry twiggy I didn't know…please don't be mad at me it is bad enough that I have just made a horrible first impression to lord frieza I don't want you to be pissed at me to" iceis would go to give twiggy a hug. Twiggy would then sigh "gees you are hard to stay mad at fine I forgive you" twiggy would then turn around hugging iceis back she would be looking over iceis shoulder when she noticed the clock and her eyes grow big. "Ummm iceis it is sorta 8:25 don't you have to be in class in 5 minutes?"**

"**CRAP"**

**Iceis yelled bye over her shoulder as she raced out the front castle door not even having time to change into her causal clothing! **


	2. frieza's office

After school was over that day Iceis took her sweet time walking back to the castle

**After school was over that day Iceis took her sweet time walking back to the castle. She was told to go straight to friezas office the minute she got back from school. She couldn't help but stress about the entire situation. "Well he kills me" she thought out loud. As she she could see the castle in site she took a deep breath before continuing to walk. Ones inside the castle she slowly walked down halls and up stairs to get to friezas office.**

**She slowly knocked on the door.**

"**Who is it" Frieza said in a calm polite tone**

"**It's me sir…Iceis" she was so nerves**

"**Come in" **

**At those words Iceis would slowly press a button on the wall opening the door. Ones the door opened Iceis would then slowly walk in and bow. She noticed that frieza was facing towards her but wasn't looking at her at all he was doing work on his computer. "Set down" he would say without even looking up at her. She would quickly obey him and set in the chair directly in front of his disk. Ones seating down right in front of him she was even more scared she was almost glad that he was busy and he wasn't looking at her at all. It was this way for about the next 5 minutes she didn't dare look at him at all she stared down at her feet thinking if this was going to be her last moments in her life. As 5 minutes turned into 10 minutes she couldn't take it any more a final and being confronted by frieza all in the same day was way too much and she would close her eyes as a tear started rolling down her cheek. **

**Frieza would then turn to look at the young girl that was very scared and stressed. "How do you think you did on your test" he would say while taping his nails on the disk.**

**She looked up at him a little nerves "I think I did well sir"**

"**That's good to hear" he would then narrow his eyes at her. "So now that is out of the way. What do you think I should do to you for insulting me?"**

**Iceis would look a little scared as her eyes would shut as she began to speak. "Sir I am so sorry I honestly didn't mean a word I said I swear I was just stressed and…." Before she could even finish her panic attempt at showing him how sorry she was for what she had said that morning frieza cut her off.**

"**Child that doesn't answer my question! What do you think should be your punishment?" **

**She would slowly look up at frieza maybe hoping to see a joking smile or something instead she shoot her head right back down after being greeted with two piercing pissed off red eyes. She tried to find the strength to speak but it was really hard she didn't think she had ever been so scared in her whole life. "I umm… I don't know sir I guess wha…..t ever you see fit for me I know I don't deserve any mercy so what ever bit you show me I well be truly great full for" tears poured from her red eyes. Seeing this frieza felt a little bad and took a clean x and walked around the disk and sat in the chair next to her wiping her eyes and trying to calm her down a little. **

"**Calm down child I am not going to kill you I see that you are sorry and it is all those sayins you hang out with I suggest you find new friends this time I well let you go you well be punished with what I don't know yet but it well not be with pain but if this is to happen again you well be" frieza would hold the girls chin so that she would look him in the eyes. "you should feel honored girl not ones have I ever given someone that is not even a soldier so much room to screw up" he would smile at her and then narrow his eyes. "I have the perfect punishment for you my dear. Since you hate your job so much..."**

"**I don't hate my job sir honestly I…"**

"**SILENCE"  
**

**Friezas harsh tone sent chills down iceis back causing her to jump a little and shut up.**

"**Now before I was rudely interrupted I was saying that your punishment well be to come with me this summer instead of go home to see your family. I am going to conquer a planet this summer and it well take about 2 months by the time I get done and I need a assistant to help me with keeping up with things here since I am going to be very busy any way conquering a new planet so what do you say girl?"**

"**Well since I don't think I have a choice I think it would be an honor sir to be your assistant on this mission" iceis would then smile feeling a little more calm now and all.**

**Frieza would be smiling now as well and would then get up from his chair and walk back around his disk and set at his computer and began to type some more and talk to iceis at the same time. "so iceis I am almost done here how about you stick around Intel I get done and we can go to a fancy restaurant and get something to eat you look like you have had a long hard day and you look as if you could use a relaxing night?"**

**Iceis could not believe what she was hearing was frieza asking her out? This was a perfect ending to a very hard day. "Sir I would be honored to company you out but umm I kind of look like crap. May I go take a shower and change?" frieza would then smile. "Alright meet me a crosses the hall in I hour ok?"**

"**Yes sir" iceis would say as she walked out of the room thinking how perfect this night was going to be.**


	3. dinner with frieza

Chapter 3 the fancy dinner

After exiting frieza's office iceis would walk down the hall as she would be thinking out loud. "Darn I can't believe how much has happened in just one day. And what was that crap about me not going home this summer like hell im going with him on some stupid mission instead of going home to see my family. He is going to have to get over that one!" she would continue walking down the hall and then up some stairs and down more halls Intel she finally reached her small but warm cozy room. There wasn't much to it but it was where she had lived for the last year and it was the only place on this planet that she could call her own.

She would slowly inter and shut the door behind her as she walked in through her book bag on the bed and prepared to take a shower when there was a nock at her door. She would walk to it and open it. There she would be greeted with two sympathetic eyes of her best friend twiggy. "so umm I guess you have already spoken with frieza hum…..so….what happened…." She would say eagerly awaiting an answer. Iceis would look around twiggy left and right making sure frieza wasn't coming. Ones she saw that the cost was clear she quickly pull twiggy in the room and swiftly shut the door behind the saiyan girl. "I cant believe he let you off that easy" twiggy would say after hearing iceis complain about what happened like it was the worst thing ever. "IF THAT HAD OF BEEN ME I WOULD BE DEAD NOT ONLY THAT. BUT THIS IS ACTULY AN ..OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU! I AM SURE YOU WELL GET PAID QUITE WELL ONCE HE IS DONE WITH THIS PLANET AND YOU ARE BACK." Twiggy would be yelling at iceis as her anger flared from inside her. At how spoiled her icejin friend was acting.

Iceis on the other hand didn't think it was selfish at all. But the man standing out side the door that was about to nock but then heard twiggy start yelling and decided to listen in instead did. As his two red eyes narrowed while he thought to himself. _Lets just see what you say behind my back this time girl" _A frown would come to his face as he closed his eyes and listened from outside the door.

"NO I AM SORRY TWIGGY BUT THIS IS BS WHAT IS HAPPENING I AM NOT GOING ON SOME STUPID ....MISSION.... WITH FRIEZA. Besides" she would say turning her frown and anger into a smirk. "I am done with school after this year and I have no need to return here after that so even if I do leave and go home and disobey frieza it isn't like I well have to face the consequences in the end." Just then the door would open to her room and two pissed eyes would being shooting death glares at her. "OH REALY YOU THINK YOU THINK IT IS THAT EASY" frieza would say. Before iceis even had time to act he would have grabbed twiggy by the back of her uniform and through her out into the hall causing her to slam right into a wall. The door would then shut behind her as iceis trembled in fear as frieza turned his attention back to her

"i…..i"

"SAVE IT SERVENT GIRL YOU WELL PAY FOR THIS AND YOU ARE DONE FOR YOU HEAR ME!!!!!"

Anger flashing in his eyes as he would attack her slamming her into a wall. All she could do was give him a please don't kill me look which he did not feel sorry enough this time to give into. "don't give me that look girl I told you. That you had one more chance and that was it! Now goodbye my fellow icejin may you rest in hell" with that his other hand that wasn't choking her would grab her cheeks and twist her neck causing her to die instantly. He would then let go as iceis feel and hit the floor

" BOOM BOOM BOOM" iceis would quickly jump out of bed as she fell flat on her face on the ground. A man would then open the door as she would look up and squint her eyes a little still being half asleep. "did you fall asleep" the man said looking at her on the ground and then crossing his arms. Iceis would jump up quickly. She would be in a strapless dress that was light pink and kinda skimpy but elegant it had jewels going around the top of it and it was silk. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a fancy bun as she would have in silver hope earrings with pink diamonds in them.

Her eyes would widen as she saw the time on the clock and looked at frieza apologetically. "I am sorry sir I just meant to lay down for a second I was exhausted" she would walk over to him. "its fine I guess it was only for 1 hour and I guess it is a good thing I cam and found you or you probably would have slept all night." He would then look her up and down and smile. "You look fancy" he would say smiling still. "You look like you are going on a date" he would then raise his brow! "I um thought you said we where going to a nice restaurant sir' but this time when she looked up at him she would be greeted by two joking eyes. "I am just missing with you. You look amazing child" she would then breathe a sigh of relief. one that the horrible incident earlier was just a dream and two that this was going to be a good night and probably exiting and fun compared to her horrible day. He would put his arm around hers and quart her out of the castle!


End file.
